I'll Be Watching Over You
by phoenix5
Summary: OK here is another Hr/R for all you readers out there. But this time it isn't all fluffy and nice. Don't worry its nothing bad but just think how something can change your life in a matter of seconds. please r/r.i'm respoting this because i think it got t


I'll Be Watching Over You

Hey! I'm Baaccccckkkkkk!!!!!!!!! Fan fiction just can't get rid of me. Ok this another r/hr but something is gonna happen. I'm warning you now that you first will smile then you might cry because I did. But I'm not going to tell you what happens now you have to read the story to find out.

Disclaimer: All the characters in this story belong to the goddess J.K. Rowling. Now on with the story

21 year old Ron Weasley sat on his best friends Harry's couch with his head in his hands.

"I'm so nervous Harry, I just don't think I can do it."

"Ron you've been in love with Hermione for as long as anyone can remember now it's time to tell the world how much in love you really are. So how are you gonna tell her?"

"Well I'm going to drive her to her favorite muggle restaurant at 

7 and then I'll tell her."

"Ok, well you better get moving because its 6 already."

"Oh right."

" And Ron good luck. Call me as soon you two are engaged."

" If she says yes."

"Of course she'll say yes she's been in love with you as long as you've been in love with her. Now get going."

__

One Hour later..

Ron drove up to Hermione's house in the suburbs and got out of the car. He rings the doorbell and waits nervously for her to answer the door. While he waited he ran his fingers through his short fiery red hair and kept checking his pocket for the ring. He also had a dozen red roses in his hand. After many seconds that feel like forever to Ron, Hermione opens the door. Ron's mouth drops a little. Hermione looked especially beautiful in a short red stain dress and her hair no longer bushy but hundreds of sleek shiny curls.

"Hey beautiful." He kisses her softly.

"Hey yourself. Where are we going to dinner you haven't told me yet." She asked after she returns the kiss of course.

" That's Amore. Here these are for you." He gives her the roses.

"Oh Ron there gorgeous." 

"Just like you. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, but let me grab my coat." Hermione grabbed her coat and they started for Ron's car. They were driving because they were going to a muggle restaurant and they couldn't just apparate out of no where.

Once they were in the car Ron said " Hermione you know I'll love you forever and ever."

"I'll love you Ron for that long too." They softly kiss and Ron thought that it was their best kiss ever.

"Now lets go before we miss dinner all together." As they drove down Hermione's street and on to a deserted road Hermione and Ron talked about what happened during their day at work and at home. Ron conveniently didn't tell Hermione about going over Harry's.

All of a sudden out of no where a car came speeding toward them. Ron tried to turn out of the way but it was too late. The speeding car hit Ron's car made it spin around and into a tree. Ron heard a scream and then it all went black.

After what seemed like hours to Ron he finally woke up. He momentarily forgot about the accident then he remembered. The car got hit.. The car got HIT ON THE LEFT SIDE! OH MY GOD HERMIONE! He got himself slowly out of the car, forgetting about his injuries that were a sprained wrist, plus cuts and bruises, while he searched for Hermione.

While looking for her he searched his pockets for his wand. It wasn't there but the ring he was planing to give to Hermione was.

He found her 10 feet away from the car and a pool of blood surrounded her. But she wasn't dead because Ron could see her breathing.

"Hermione?" He said softly. Her eyes that were caked with blood slowly opened. 

"Ron.." She started to say.

"I'm going to go get you help, your going to be ok."

"No Ron don't, it's too late for me. I want to spend my last few minutes on Earth with you."

Ron's eyes started to fill with tears "No you can't.. It's not time.."

"Ron you have to be brave for me. We all have to die sometime and now is my time. I'm not afraid to die. Remember Dumbledore said once that death is the next great adventure. Well I'm ready for that adventure."

Ron smiled slightly "Always quoting till the end Mione. I was going to ask you this tonight and since I'm never going to ask anyone else, I'm going to say it now Hermione will you marry me?" As he said this he slipped the ring onto her ring finger. 

Hermione's eyes now filled with tears. "Yes Ron I will marry you, but your going to find someone maybe not today or tomorrow but you will. And she'll love you and you'll love her with all your heart. I'll be watching over you when you first meet her, when you finally ask her to marry you and on your wedding day, I'll be watching over you."

"No one can replace you Hermione you're my life. I'll never find anyone like you or anyone close to you." Ron choked on these words as he said this, while silent tears ran down his face. 

"I know you will Ron you've got to. I just want you to be happy, since I'm not going to be there to make you happy." Hermione's breath was now starting to become shallower and more rapid. She carefully reached up and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I'll love you forever and ever Ron"

"I'll love you for that long to Hermione." He softly kissed her on the lips for their last kiss together.

"Ron will you do me one thing, tell my family, Harry and your family that I love them and I'm sorry that I couldn't say good-bye."

Ron nodded "Sure." He still couldn't believe how unreal it all seemed.

"Good- bye Ron I love you and I'll be watching over you." Hermione loving looked at Ron once more as she took her last breath. As she exhaled her eyes slowly closed forever.

Ron held her in his lap and cried. He cried for her, and he cried because he would never feel her lips on his. Never

hear her voice that he always thought sounded like music to his ears. Never see her smile at him.

When help finally came he didn't let go of her for if he did he felt that his last moments with her would be wiped from his memory. 

When Harry finally apparated there, he saw a scene unfold in front of his eyes. He saw a car wrapped around a tree. He saw firemen and police checking the area for anyone else and trying to find to hit and run guy. He finally spotted Ron in the darkness holding on to something. When he got closer he saw that, that something was Hermione. He looked at his best friend. Her face was pale a marble, she wasn't moving at all and she had a look on her face that showed that she was at peace but was sad at the same time.

"Is she..?" Ron looked up at Harry with swollen red eyes and a look of pain and sadness on his face.

"She's gone Harry and she's never coming back."

__

Oh where, Oh where can my baby be 

The lord took her away from me 

She's gone to heaven 

So I've got to be good

So I can see my baby when I leave this world. 

_-Pearljam_

Wow that was sad I hope nothing that depressing comes in to my mind again. As I said in the beginning it made me cry. Thank you all, who reviewed my last story, they are very good self-esteem builders, but please don't tell me I have spelling and grammar mistakes because I know. I can't help it. I'm spelling and grammar challenged. Don't forget to review. 


End file.
